Epitaphe
by Asile in the Dark
Summary: Les epitaphes sont les inscriptions sur les tombes des défunts. Dans un monde où tout le monde est mort ou presque, venez découvrir les leurs. 3ème série en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

Je ne sais pas si des personnes ont déjà imaginé les inscriptions qu'ils pourraient y avoir sur les tombes des persos de Harry Potter et bien moi si et voilà le résultat.  
  
Les dates sont pour la plupart fictives et certains commentaires sont de purent délires de ma part.  
  
Dis clamer : les persos et la plupart des faits appartiennent à J.K.Rowling le reste c'est à moi  
  
Epitaphes  
  
« Innocent mais condamné,  
Fidèle jusqu'au bout,  
Il se sacrifia pour son filleul.  
Sirius Black 1960-1995 »  
  
« Plus humain que loup,  
Le dernier des maraudeurs nous a quittés,  
Et a rejoint ses amis dans l'éternité.  
Remus Lupin 1960-1996 »  
  
« Maître à son art,  
Traître à sa cause,  
Pour une personne, il oublia ses anciennes rancunes.  
Severus Rogue 1960-1996 »  
  
« Grand par la taille et par le c?ur,  
Il protégea à sa manière notre école,  
Il manquera à tous même aux araignées.  
Rubeus Hagrid 1930-1996 »  
  
« Sa plus grande peur était la momie,  
Sa passion la divination,  
Elle restera dans nos mémoires une gracieuse danseuse.  
Parvati Patil 1980-1996 »  
  
« Médium controversé, elle prédit sa fin,  
Avec son amie, elle resta  
Pour contrer leur funeste destin.  
Lavande Brown 1980-1996 »  
  
« Sa traduction n'est qu'outrage,  
Son cerveau que rage  
Pour un garçon aux mains en nage.  
Dolorès « Umbridge »Ombrage 1941-1996 »  
  
« Un génie en botanique,  
Elu déchu d'une sombre prophétie,  
Il donna sa vie pour ses parents.  
Neville Longdubat 1980-1997 »  
  
« Illustre mage qui fit tomba Grindelwald,  
Un peu fou mais très sage,  
Il détestait les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu.  
Albus Dumbledore 1871-1997 »  
  
« Métamorphomage au sublime sens de la mode,  
Auror émérite qui fit ses preuves  
Mais maladroite comme un manche à balai.  
Nymphodora Tonks 1969-1997 »  
  
« Passionné de nos voisins les moldus,  
Mari comblé, père heureux,  
Il nous quitta courageusement.  
Arthur Weasley 1942-1997 »  
  
« Cuisinière et ménagère respectée,  
Dont les colères étaient redoutées,  
Elle laissa six enfants désespérés.  
Molly Weasley 1943-1997 »  
  
« Ange noir, ange blond,  
Il renia ses croyances  
Il perdit sa vie pour ses amis.  
Drago Malefoy 1980-1997 »  
  
« Attrapeur aux dragons,  
Entier pour ses passions,  
Il reste le plus courageux des aurors.  
Charlie Weasley 1972-1997 »  
  
« Briseur de sorts, briseur de c?urs,  
Des pyramides aux chateaux,  
Il vengea sa famille avec brio.  
Bill Weasley 1974-1997 »  
  
« Ils auraient voulu être les meilleurs,  
Mais ils ne purent surpasser les maraudeurs.  
Ensemble jusque dans la mort,  
On ne retrouva qu'un seul corps,  
De ces jumeaux aux c?urs d'or.  
Frédéric & George Weasley 1978-1997 »  
  
« Sa vie est faite d'échecs,  
Mais son talent a sauvé des vies  
En particulier celle de ses amis.  
Ronald Weasley 1980- 1997 »  
  
« Destinée à être sage,  
Elle tira de ses livres  
La solution a bien des problèmes.  
Hermione Granger 1980-1997 »  
  
« Dernière des sept du clan,  
Elle resta la dernière jusqu'à la fin,  
Et mourut à moitié de chagrin.  
Virginia Weasley 1981-1997 »  
  
« Tendre tyran de notre école,  
Elle soigna nos bléssés  
Jusqu'aux derniers instants.  
Pompom Pomfresh 1930-1997 »  
  
« Né pour tuer ou pour être tué,  
Né pour gagner ou pour être torturé,  
On oublia son nom pour celui gravé pour l'éternité.  
Le survivant 1980-1998 »  
  
Voilà fini mais si des personnes en veulent des autres, j'en referais.  
  
Bye et reviews please  
  
Enora de Wes d'Aigle 


	2. suite

Epitaphes  
  
Me revoilà avec la suite de mes tribulations morbides !!!  
  
Je sais qu'il y en moins que dans le premier opus de mes divagations mais quand on a fait le tour des personnages les plus importants après c'est difficile de rester fidèle à l'histoire et aux livres !!!  
  
Sinon j'ai innové, j'ai réussi à faire vivre deux personnages plus de 50 ans à part ceux qu'ils ont déjà cet âge bien entendu parce que sinon ça sert à rien !  
  
Je voudrais remercier les sept adorables reviewers qui ont eu l'amabilité de dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de mon idée et de m'en fournir de nouvelles pour la suite qui arrive.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
« Il a changé son nom pour celui de Lord  
Et nous a fait subir sa terrible horde  
Pour semer entre nos liens une morbide discorde.  
Tom Elvis Jedusor 1925-1997."  
  
"C'était le meilleur pour enchanter et ensorceler.  
Rien ne lui manquait pour enseigner.  
Il va laisser un vide dans nos c?urs brisés.  
Albert Filtwick 1940-1996. »  
  
« Chat tigré aux étranges marques,  
Mais ce que tous aujourd'hui remarque,  
C'est qu'elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc.  
Minerva McGonagall 1930-1997 »  
  
« Cerf impetueux aux bois d'or,  
Il a combattu jusqu'à la mort  
Le sinistre mage noir du nom de Voldemort.  
James Potter 1960-1981 »  
  
« Tes amis l'avaient surnommé Flower,  
Mais elle était plus qu'une simple fleur  
Elle était une grande dame de c?ur.  
Lily Potter 1960-1981 »  
  
« Irlandais de c?ur et de sang,  
On ne comprend pas bien son rang (=rôle)  
Dans la funeste bataille qui eut lieu il y a peu de temps.  
Seamus Finnigan 1980-1996 »  
  
« Ami passioné et regretté,  
Sa place est dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée  
Où il s'installait pour dessiner.  
Dean Thomas 1980-1997 »  
  
« Elle a laissé passer sa chance un jour de février.  
Au fil du temps son erreur est devenue un boulet  
Et jamais personne ne lui a fait regretter.  
Cho Chang 1979-2050 »  
  
« On la prenait pour une folle,  
Car on ne savait pas quel était réellement son rôle.  
Ni même pourquoi elle craignait les saules.  
Luna Lovegood 1981-2100 »  
  
« Sombre idiot qui nia la guerre,  
Il précipita son époque vers la fin de son ère  
Et aujourd'hui on fait tout pour le taire. (on n'en parle plus)  
Cornelius Fudge 1950-1995 »  
  
« A tous ceux tombés pendant la guerre,  
Les sorciers adressent leurs prières  
Car ils ont donné leurs vies  
Afin que vive la magie.  
A Harry Potter nous dédions ces rimes  
Pour que son courage devienne notre hymne. »  
  
Pendant que je recopiais mon travail j'ai eu plusieurs idées que j'ai voulu vous exposés :  
  
1 Le tome 7 se terminera selon les dires de J.K.Rowling avec le mot cicatrice alors j'ai décidé de faire les 4 dernières lignes du livre :  
  
« Ci-gît Harry Potter.  
1980-1997  
De ce garcon héroïque,  
On gardera en souvenir une cicatrice. »  
  
2. On n'entend jamais parlé des tombes des Fondateurs (après 1000 ans c'est normal qu'on ne sache pas où elles sont) et j'ai essayé de faire leurs inscriptions.  
  
« Le courage et la force ne lui faisaient pas défaut  
A cet homme qui ne prenait jamais personne de haut.  
Le lion devint son emblème dans le château.  
Ci-git Godric Gryffondor.»  
  
"Juste et loyal est sa maisonnée,  
Laquelle fournit un travail acharné  
Pour cette femme d'une grande jovialité.  
Ci-gît Helga Poufsouffle »  
  
« Pour elle la plus grande vertu est l'intelligence,  
Et seule importe cette science  
Mais il faut avoir une grande patience.   
Ci-gît Rowena Rawenclaw. »  
  
« Les règlements il dédaigne.  
L'ambition est son règne  
Et la pureté son peigne.  
Ci-gît Salazar Serpentard »  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà c'est fini et- review please 


	3. rar

Je suis désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre d'Epitaphes seulement les réponses aux reviews. Par contre, si vous en voulez d'autre pour votre fic ou pour un autre chapitre je suis toute ouïe...  
  
A part ça, je tiens à annoncer aux lecteurs de Malediction, qu'un nouveau chapitre est en route mais j'étais débordée, éreintée et je ne suis pas encore en vacances alors vous aurez un nouveau chap pendant les vacances si tout se passe bien.  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Lisia : ma première revieweuse... merci beaucoup  
  
Sirie-stefie : je suis heureuse que tu as aimé  
  
Sherazade : mon but premier était de faire quelque chose auquel personne n'avait pensé avant sinon merci  
  
Lunenoire : morbide ? je ne l'avait pas vu sous ce sens là mais tu as raison. Chouette ? J'espère. Il ne manque plus que les Dursley pour finir ta liste de proposition. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas sortir quelque grain d'imagination de ma petite cervelle. Merci  
  
Tite nehancer : merci ta review ma fait chaud au coeur  
  
Cynore : merci. J'espère que celle sur voldie t'a plu.  
  
Yotma : moi je peux dire des choses de plus mais bon ce n'est qu'un avis personnel. Merci.  
  
Wynzar : original, oui, tout le monde me le dit... Les rimes et bien la plupart sont involontaires, ne me demande comment j'ai fait j'en sais rien. Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements.  
  
Lunenoire : comme je l'ai dit précédemment non ce n'est pas un hasard mais merci encore  
  
Origine : Un peu ?? c'est bon j'ai tout eu mais c'est ton point de vue et je le respecte. Merci à toi parce que je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me remercier.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Annonce des suggestions et je me ferai un plaisir d'en écrire...  
  
Aria Lupin : t'inquiète pas je prends en compte ce genre d'expressions et elle me font autant plaisir que les conventionnelles.  
  
Yotma : je n'ai rien à redire sinon merci et que je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre t'a plu au point de lire le second.  
  
Phoebie Potter : je présume que si tu as trouvé mes épitaphes très belle c'est que tu as aimé. Sinon c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé à ces deux là. Sois sure que je vais me pencher sur la question le plus vite possible.  
  
Jade : merci beaucoup... je voulais, c'est vrai, changer par rapport au fic mais pas faire un poème ou une chanson. Plutôt quelque chose de plus personnel, mais aussi de moins communs.  
  
Tania Potter : je l'avoue je n'ai jamais vu « La famille Tenenbaum » mais si tu connais l'épitaphe pourrais tu me l'envoyais s'il te plait ? Merci. Sinon moi aussi celles de Ron, de Fred et Georges, ainsi que celle de Malfoy sont mes préférées.  
  
Emichou : annonce des idées même des personnes que j'ai déjà faites et j'en écrirais de nouvelles. Merci 


	4. Serie 3

Voila la troisième série d'épitaphes promise.... Le chapitre 5 de Malédiction est en cours...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tombeur de ces dames, Illustre gardien de leurs âmes Héros jusque dans les flammes, Olivier Dubois 1976-1996  
  
Commentateur au sens de l'égalité, Défenseur de l'impartialité, Il lutta pour la liberté Lee Jordan 1978-1997  
  
Photographe de grand talent Mais un peu trop encombrant Son œuvre restera gravée dans le temps Colin Crevey 1981-2050  
  
Préfet minutieux Frère rigoureux Secrétaire ambitieux Perceval Weasley 1976-1995  
  
D'Azkaban, elle s'est échappée Car treize ans sa haine a couvé Et elle a finit par se venger Bellatrix Lestrange 1958-1997  
  
Sorcier aux sourires charmeurs Mais également grand baratineur Il finit entouré de docteur Gilderoy Lockart 1965-2039  
  
Un soir de juin a scellé son destin Il mit sa mort dans les mains d'un gamin Sa disparition causa beaucoup de chagrin. Cédric Digorry 1977-1994  
  
Destinée à être une grande intrigueuse, Cette célèbre poursuiveuse, N'avait pas la tête creuse. Angelina Johnson 1978-2067  
  
De son emblème, il a fait sa condition Car de sa famille il a suivit la tradition Et a perpétué de nombreuses trahisons Peter Petegrew 1960-1996  
  
Son nom, encore dans le ciel, tonne Comme un cri perdu il résonne Jusqu'à cette statue de glace sur son trône Katie Bell 1979-1996  
  
Fille à la face de Pékinois, Elle a fait des choix Qu'elle regretta plus d'une fois Pansy Parkinson 1980-2022  
  
Blonde platine aux regards de glace Il savait enflammer les places Et regarder les gens en face. Lucius Malfoy 1957-1997  
  
Maintes fois défigué, Mais toujours le premier prêt A, sur un champ de bataille s'engager. Alastor, « Fol-Œil », Maugrey 1940-2060  
  
D'une profonde débilité, Volant avec très peu de virtuosité Il fut le laquais d'un petit blondinet. Vincent Crabbe 1980-1997  
  
Enfant et adolescent gourmand, Que peu trouvaient intelligent, Il fut le serviteur d'un intrigant Gregory Goyle 1980-1996  
  
Malgré son nom de fleur, Rien ne pouvait attendrir son cœur Où couvait toute sa rancœur. Pétunia Dursley 1957-2043  
  
Homme à l'âme de pierre Dont les coups fendaient l'air Sur ce garçon au corps de verre. Vernon Dursley 1957-2029  
  
De sa surcharge pondéral N'est venu que du mal Jusqu'à son dernier râle. Dudley Dursley 1980-2000  
  
Membre d'un talentueux trio Elle marquait avec brio Des points dans ces petits anneaux Alicia Spinnet 1978-2087  
  
Fils chéri de sa mère, Il haïssait profondément son frère, Et finit six pieds sous terre Regulus Black 1962-1982  
  
Il quittait souvent sa position Pour faire de nouvelles acquisitions Qui était toujours des contrefaçons Mondigus Fletcher 1954-1997  
  
Voyante d'une grande lignée, Elle joua, de nos héros, la destinée Bien qu'elle disait rarement la vérité. Sybille Trelawney 1956-2068  
  
Ennemi mortel d'un gardien, Il abrégea son funeste destin, Pour ne pas devenir un chien. Marcus Flint 1976-1996  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
C'est la fin... Je ne pense pas en refaire à moins que vous en vouliez d'autre mais dites moi qui...  
  
Si des auteurs sont intéressés pour une commande, laissez moi une review...  
  
Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, ça m'arrive de trainer sur msn à l'adresse zaza83700@hotmail.com  
  
Et pour conclure review please....................................................  
  
Enora de Wes d'Aigle 


End file.
